Surprise Party
by DeadlyWordsmith
Summary: A one-shot based off of a request prompt I got: The Pack finds out Derek is Scott's Dad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is a one-shot based off a prompt I got requested, I will update "The Pack" series soon. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Prompt: The pack finds out Derek is Scott's Dad**

Derek knocked on the door to the McCall house, neatly wrapped box in hand. He talked with Melissa a few days ago and decided he was going to tell Scott that he was his father. Today was Scott's birthday, hence the box, and it was a perfect time to tell Scott and everyone else because they would all be together.

The door opened and Derek was greeted by Melissa,

"Derek, come on in," She said warmly, "do you know what you're gonna say to Scott?"

"Yes… nothing."

"What?"

"I'm not going to tell Scott that I am his father." He stated simply, "Here," Derek said, changing the subject, "I got this for him." He held up the box.

OUTSIDE

Unbeknownst to Derek and Melissa, the Pack was outside listening in on their conversation. They were going to set up for Scott's surprise party but when Liam picked up on the discussion inside, everyone bean eavesdropping.

"Can someone **please** tell me what's going on?!" Kira said, annoyed that she didn't have wolf hearing.

"Shh Derek's in there, he could hear us!" Malia scolded in a slightly threatening whisper.

INSIDE

"What do you mean you're not going to tell him?!" Melissa was fuming, "He deserves to know!"

"Maybe… but I'm not going to do it."

OUTSIDE

Lydia arrived just as the Pack was about to head inside, "Hey guys, sorry I'm late I had to," She was cut off by Malia,

"No one cares, we have a bigger problem!" Lydia shot her a confused look,

"There's no way Scott could have found out. I planned it perfectly."

"No, it's not what Scott found out, its what he's not going to find out unless we do something! We just overheard Derek and Mrs. McCall talking and… Derek is Scott's Dad!" Liam said, his voice indicated there was more. "And Derek doesn't want to tell Scott." Lydia's eyes grew wide,

"We know from experience that not telling someone who their real father does not end well." Everyone looked at Malia, there was visible anger and concern in her eyes.

"We should tell Derek that if he doesn't tell Scott we will and if that happens Scott will probably hate him for keeping it a secret for so long." Said Hayden who had been quietly listening for the majority of the conversation.

"That's perfect! I doubt Sourwolf will have any smart-ass remarks for that plan." Said Malia, using Stile's nickname for Derek.

Liam knocked on the door, the Pack was greeted by Derek, Liam saw his chance and took it, "Derek, we know you're Scott's Dad," Hayden continued,

"We also know you done want to tell him," Then Lydia took over,

"That's not your choice, he deserves to know," Kira added,

"If you don't tell him by the end of tonight, we will." Then Malia said, almost growled,

"It's up to you Derek because, speaking from experience, keeping a secret like that does not benefit any relationships."

Derek was visibly shocked he, an experienced werewolf, had just been put in his place by 16-year-olds. The pack pushed by him and began putting up streamers and preparing food.

By the time Scott and Stiles arrived, the rest of the pack was done setting up. The door opened and Scott was pleasantly surprised by the Pack, who were getting the couch ready by submerging it with pillows and blankets. The microwave beeped right on cue and a minute later Kira came out of the kitchen with 2 giant bowls of popcorn. It was movie night and the top pick was "Star Wars" Scott couldn't help but smile. Everyone got settled on the couch, Melissa said happy birthday to her son but unfortunately, he had to rush to the hospital for an emergency. She did give Derek a look that said "You **better** tell him" before leaving. The Pack shot the same look towards Derek after Melissa left.

The Pack was huddled together on the couch, even Derek enjoyed himself, he had a plan. As soon as Darth Vader said, "I am your father." Derek paused the movie. The pack groaned,

"Why, Derek!"

"Oye Sourwolf!" Derek chuckled and said,

"Scott, I have to tell you something." The room fell silent as the Pack realized what Derek was doing. Scott cocked his head and said,

"Okay…" He was confused because it was an odd timing and because Derek was giving on chemosignals of nervousness. Derek was never nervous.

"Scott, I am your father, your real father. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." Scott was shocked, but not as shocked as he should have been,

"Derek, wow… You're my Dad. I mean I knew you were family but…"

"How did you know I was family?" Scott smiled slightly,

"Derek, I'm a werewolf, the first time I met you, you smelled oddly familiar, the more I got to know about my abilities I realized you smelled familiar because you were family, I'm surprised it took you so long to admit it," Scott said in a certain nonchalant manner.

"You're not mad that I didn't tell you earlier?" Derek asked, confused but slightly amused at the same time.

"No, I figured you had your reasons and with all the crazy stuff going on in Beacons Hills with Kate and whatnot we didn't really have time, I trusted that you would tell me eventually," Scott answered, the last part made Derek feel a little guilty for not wanting to tell Scott,

"The truth is, I was originally not going to tell you, then," He motioned to the Pack, "these guys told me if I didn't to it tonight they would, so I guess I have them to thank," Scott smiled at his friends. "I actually got you a gift," Derek said as he handed Scott the mysterious box wrapped in black wrapping paper. Scott carefully unwrapped the gift, it was the Triskelion box.

"There's something inside, not my mother's claws, Peter stole them and they got lost in Mexico. The thing inside isn't supernatural at all, I hope it serves as a reminder of what once was, of your life before the supernatural." Derek said. Once Scott saw the object he added as he looked at Stiles,

"A reminder of when we were just two boys looking for a dead body in the woods." He lifted the object up so everyone could see, it was an inhaler, not just any inhaler, the inhaler he lost that night in the woods when Peter bit him. Derek found it but never got a chance to return it. Scott hugged Derek, his Dad,

"Thank you," he said. Scott was happy he knew who his real father was, his stepdad had come into the picture right after Melissa got pregnant. The Pack resumed the movie and the party went on, it really was a memorable surprise party.

 **Thanks for reading, as always open to feedback and requests! If anyone is an author here I hope you can tell me how to do a line break. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, as per request I made a second part to the Derek is Scott's dad fic. That's really all I have to say... Enjoy!**

 _ **"Bonding will be fun," they said**_

 **Sequel to Surprise Party**

"No," Derek crossed his arms, "absolutely not, there is no way I am going bowling,"

"Derek, C'mon, it'll be fun," Scott opposed, Kira had suggested it, "father/son bonding," she had said. "c'mon were gonna do it," Scott walked out, Derek heaved a sigh and, surprisingly, followed.

The best way to deal with Derek was to make an executive decision and pray that he listened. The blue-eyed Evolved Werewolf was as unyielding as they got, but sometimes, after much persuasion, he would bend a little.

Father and son reached the bowling alley, they began playing. Scott remembered what Allison had said to him all those years ago, "Clear your head and think about something else… think about me," And that is exactly what Scott did, he thought about Allison, focused his mind on all the elegant features of her face. He lined up the shot and… Strike!

As the game progressed, it was safe to say that Derek was straight up getting his ass handed to him. He mentally kicked himself for agreeing to come. Every ball he bowled either went in the gutter or if he got lucky, barely knocked down a pin or two. Thus causing his blood to boil, Derek was not one to be bad at things.

"Derek," The older has insisted Scott call him by his name and not 'Dad' because he felt he hadn't been present in Scott's life as a father. "you gotta stop thinking, focus on something else like you do when you're trying not to wolf out, focus on your anchor," and, boy, were those the wrong words. It had completely slipped Scott's mind that Derek's anchor was his anger. Needless to say… It did not go well.

Derek channeled his anger into the shot, maybe a little too much anger because his eyes turned ice blue and a low growl sounded in his throat, the wolf inside him was yearning to be released. He threw the ball so hard, Derek broke the bowling alley.

The floor seemed to tremble as the ball made its impact; like a meteor wedged into the Earth, Derek's bowling ball was halfway through the floor. From it extended cracks in the once polished and glossy wood of the lane. Planks stuck up from under the ball, splintering at their edges. The low hum of the ball return machine stopped, leaving the alley in an uncomfortable silence. Amidst all the chaos and rubble… were 10 upright bowling pins.

 **That's it for this fic, as always open to feedback and requests.**


	3. Update 1: July 2018

Hey everyone,

This is just an update to let you guys know that I will be out of town for 10 days. I will not be publishing anything in that time 'cause I'm not bringing my computer. But you can expect lots of new stuff as soon as I get back! Just want to use this opportunity to say thank you to everyone who favorited and reviewed!

Until later, I.A.W.I.W


End file.
